


7

by atfcx



Series: short scrawls [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble, Lowercase, literally what even is this, not even the title means anything (related to the fic)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 07:44:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8481319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atfcx/pseuds/atfcx
Summary: the fuck is this





	

"do you think i'm psychic?"

a laugh. "why do you think that?"

a sigh. a hesitation. "no reason."

**Author's Note:**

> the fuck is this


End file.
